


Duff…DILF.【授权翻译】

by Realdian



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, age gap, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Duff是DILF，就这样。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Duff…DILF.【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GN'R One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415) by [insipid_rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme). 



> 原文：Chapter 5 of GN'R One Shots by insipid_rhyme  
> 原链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415/chapters/50006909
> 
> 译注：DILF*：Daddy I‘d Like to Fuck 相对于MILF，在这篇文里是年龄操作，老duff嫩sls。

“我真他妈难受，”Slash呻吟着，痛苦地揉着肚子滚到沙发上，无力地凝视着电视。  
“如果你把病传给我，我就杀了你。”Axl坐在地板上哼哼，都没费心抬头看他一眼。  
“我恨呕吐，”Slash从嘴里挤出几个字，“杀了我吧……或者把我带到床上去。”  
“你的意思是Duff的床。”  
“你，Izzy和Steive把三间客房都占了，Duff又不准我去睡沙发……再说了他的床超大的。”  
“我都不知道他能忍受你和你的呼噜呢。”  
Slash皱眉：“我不打呼的。”  
Axl冷哼一声，怀疑地盯着他。“你听起来像头角马你知道吗。”  
“你听起来像个混蛋。”  
在他们能自己找到一个永久的住所或者他们的乐队爆红然后可以去巡演之前，Slash和他的同伴们目前住在Duff的房子里，这是一栋超他妈大的别墅（可能有点夸张，但是和他们之前呆的那个小垃圾堆相比，它真的是）。Duff很棒，他以前搞过摇滚乐所以他完全理解并且鼓励他们去追求做一个超牛逼的摇滚乐队的梦想。他54岁了，快55，不过在他这个年纪看起来还是很帅。很显然从前他酗酒又磕药，数量大到几乎把自己玩完了，所以他戒了酒。他是他们的朋友，照顾他们并且出于好心给他们提供帮助。Duff的日子过得很舒服，钱对他来说从来都不是大问题，所以他们也不用担心Duff对他们感兴趣是因为别的什么奇怪的原因，比如等他们出名了从他们身上坑一笔什么的。他就是从里到外都很真诚。  
“我们还有汤吗？”他徐徐倒下，问道，“我饿了……我可能还能吞点汤下去。我们有汤吗？”  
“操，我不知道。”Axl心烦意乱地嘟囔着，忙着抄写歌词。“自己去看啊。”  
“傻逼，”Slash回复，强迫自己从沙发上起来，踱去了厨房，打开Duff的储藏室，扫视着那一大堆食物，当看到底层架子上的一罐汤时他咧开嘴笑了。他迅速拿起一只平底锅打开炉子，一边加热那罐汤一边哼歌。  
他听到客厅里有声音传过来，想着可能是Duff弄完了他那些“成年人的差事”回家来了。Duff走进厨房，把他的夹克和钥匙放在橱柜上面，Slash抬头冲着他笑。  
“嗨，”Duff热情地说，“你在烧什么呢？”  
“弄点汤。我饿了但是我的胃不太舒服……我今天吐了很多次。”  
Duff皱了皱眉，“去那边坐着吧，”他用命令的语气，走过操作台并轻轻把Slash从炉子旁推开。“我来做这个。”  
“我可以的，”Slash大笑，但还是很高兴地放手了，他回到客厅里倒在沙发上，朝Axl踢了一脚因为单纯太无聊了想烦他一下。  
“滚啊，”Axl骂，把他的脚踢开，“你不是应该在忙着找你的汤吗？”  
“我找到了，Duff在帮我加热。”他在沙发上伸展了一下酸痛的背。  
“他当然会这么做了，他会为他的sugar baby做任何事。”  
Slash皱起眉头慢慢坐起来，手撑着脑袋盯着那个红发的人。  
“啥？”  
“什么啥？”  
“你他妈的刚刚说了啥？”他质问道，在Izzy和Steven走进房间倒在Axl旁边的地板上时短暂盯了他们一会儿，然后又把他的目光转回到他们的主唱身上。  
“怎么了？”  
“Duff是你的sugar daddy，所以你是他的sugar baby。”Axl懒洋洋地说，他的手并没有停下，还在记事本上狂乱地写着，“就这样。”  
Slash哑口无言。“啥？”  
“呃，没有要说你的意思。但是我们现在都有房住有饭吃Duff还偶尔会给我们买东西都多亏了你，因为我们是你的朋友。”  
“我好迷惑。”Slash皱着眉小声说。  
Axl重重叹了口气，“Slash，没关系的，和普遍的看法相反，我不恐同。而且Duff是个好人，在他这个年纪还是很辣，为什么他不能拥有一个被他宠坏的21岁小孩呢？”  
“闭嘴！”Slash喊着，飞快地往厨房门口瞥了一眼，“你绝对疯了！”  
“真的吗？”Axl被激怒了，“是谁给你买了那把全新的Les Paul？”  
“还有那些皮裤……它们合身得就像是给你量身定做的，”Izzy接茬，Slash转而瞪着他。“他喜欢在你穿着它们的时候看你的屁股。”  
“噢，而且他总是把冰箱和储藏室都塞满你最喜欢吃的那些东西，”Stevie指出这一点的时候看起来一如往常的高兴，Slash向他投去恼怒的一瞥。  
“伙计们……他只是个好人！仅此而已。”他辩解着，“我甚至没有向他要过那些东西……我试着拒绝，但是他坚持一定要……而且我才不会对免费的东西说不呢！免费诶！”  
“他就是你的Sugar Daddy。”Axl耸耸肩下了定论，“你不如直接承认还好一点。“  
“去死。“Slash嘟囔着从沙发上一跃而起，然后立刻捂住了脑袋因为他的头马上就晕了起来，”操，我要去喝点水。“  
他最后看了他的伙伴们一眼，就回到厨房打开冰箱拿了一瓶水出来，打开瓶盖喝了几口，但这并没有缓解他拧在一起的眉头，而且他感觉自己的胃在轻轻抽动。  
“就快好了，“Duff说着，回过头来对他微笑。Slash点点头，站在那尴尬地扭着身子，他靠在Duff旁边的操作台上，想找点话说。  
“D-Duff……“他低头看着水瓶，小心翼翼地开口，”你不会觉得我……呃，我在利用你吧，你会吗？“  
Duff疑惑地皱眉，“什么？“  
“你知道……我不想让人觉得我在这里是因为你……给我们买东西，给我们做饭……就，你真是个很酷的家伙，我真的很感谢你让我们住在这里——”他长叹一声打断了自己的话。“我确实在占你便宜，是不是?操，你实际上他妈的是我们的保姆，如果你想把我们赶出去，我完全理解！”  
Duff抓着他的肩膀把他摁在操作台边的时候他吓得吸了口气，Duff很紧张地看着他。“Slash……我喜欢照顾你，我不会做自己不喜欢的事情的，好吗？”他的语气变得平常，还向前迈了一小步笑着安抚他，他的手逐渐下移，握住了Slash的腰。Slash低头看看他虚放在自己腰侧的手，缓缓抬头看Duff那张写着真挚两个字的脸，太他妈让人糊涂了。  
“我、我——你——”他结结巴巴地说，试图深呼吸让自己冷静下来，“我的……汤。”  
他迅速从Duff的怀抱里溜出来去把炉子关了，然后双手撑在柜台上，试图把脑子里那堆乱七八糟的东西理清楚。他听见Duff在他身后走了几步，把一个碗放到他边上，然后用勺子敲了敲他的肩膀。  
“亲爱的，让我来把汤倒出来，我可不想看到你把自己烫伤。”Duff让他站到一边，然后小心地把汤从锅里倒到碗里。  
“你自己可以拿过去吗？需不需要我帮你拿——“  
“不，不用了，我可以拿的。“Slash迅速回答。当Duff把他的卷发拨开然后在他的脸颊上亲了一下的时候，他不由自主瞪大了眼睛，往后缩了一下，Duff大笑起来。  
“你太可爱了。“这时家里的电话突然响了起来，吸引了年长者的注意力，”是谁啊……“  
Slash一边听着Duff讲电话，一边随便地搅着汤，舀了一勺后还要吹几口气让它别那么烫才放进嘴里。操，超级好吃。  
“好，嗯，马上见。“Duff说完后挂了电话，”我要出去一会儿，大概一个半小时，待会见。“他这么说着，然后吻了吻Slash的前额，才抓上夹克和钥匙从前门离开了，Slash又被吓了一跳。  
天哪，为什么他从来都没意识到呢？Duff就是他的sugar daddy……这他妈算什么事啊。  
  
他双手握着碗溜回客厅，同时嘴里抽着气因为那确实烫到了他的皮肤。他把碗放在咖啡桌上，然后一屁股坐到它前面的地板上，谨慎地看着Axl，红发的家伙一副洋洋得意的样子。  
“你是对的。”他平静地说，闷闷不乐地舀了一勺汤放进嘴里。  
“我总是对的。”Axl嗤笑道。  
“操你，”Slash皱着眉低头喝他的汤，“事情怎么会发展成这样？”  
“从Duff的角度看，大概是他完全没注意到你完全没意识到吧。”Izzy低声说，“他觉得你就是他的sugar baby呢。”  
Slash怒吼：“为什么啊？！”  
Steven咯咯笑着，抬眼看他，“哦操，你认真的吗？“  
“傻逼，你他妈什么意思？“  
“昨天下午我们干了什么？“Axl问他。Slash疑惑地皱起了眉。  
“我们……一起看了电影？“  
“你坐在哪？“  
“我坐在Duff旁边，我们共用一块毛毯……“  
“嗯，然后电影放到一半的时候发生了什么？“  
“我……睡着了……“他的声音越来越轻。  
“蜷到了Duff怀里，“Axl帮他说了下去，”然后他就把你抱到床上了，还给你盖好被子，我路过房间门口的时候甚至看到他吻了你的嘴唇。“  
Slash的眼睛滑稽地瞪大了，他的嘴唇也感觉麻麻的。  
“而且他刚刚给你做了汤。“  
Slash叹了口气，翻了个白眼，“我生病了。“  
“我看你挺好的啊，他妈的疑心病吧。“Steven笑出了声。  
“他妈的闭嘴，我今天早上吐了三次！“  
“你可能怀孕了。“  
“操，滚啊！“  
“我能对天发誓，你的注意力都放到什么东西上面去了？！他基本上任何时候都叫你亲爱的，你们俩黏在一起就像他妈的磁铁一样，而且更不用我说了，你们睡同一张该死的床！“Axl喊。  
“但是……他、他很老了！“Slash说不出话来，”我才21，他都五十多了！“  
“所以才有了这个词啊，sugar daddy。“Izzy说这话的语气活像在演话剧。  
“或者就是单纯的daddy……我觉得你要是这么叫他他会很开心的。“  
“Axl闭嘴，“Slash吼道，他脸红了，”这是不对的，他一回来我就把这事讲清楚，我并没有有意引他上钩什么的，但是这不能再继续下去了！“  
“别呀哥们，他会把我们赶出去的。“Stevie抱怨。  
“我才不会为了呆在这里他妈的把自己拿去卖呢！“Slash提高了音调，激动地拿勺子敲着碗。  
“你也太戏剧化了，”Axl有点觉得烦了，“他不会把我们赶出去的，你也不是在给自己拉皮条，别那么drama queen，该死的冷静点。”  
“你说得倒简单！”Slash大喊，“现在都闭嘴，让我把我这该死的汤喝完。”  
“实际上开始这段谈话的人是你——”  
“闭嘴！”  
***  
Slash懒洋洋地倒回沙发上，带着吃饱的肚子和混乱的脑子，重重地叹了口气。没有人理他，所以他又叹了一次。他翻了翻眼睛然后深呼吸，发出一声超级抓马又痛苦的叹息。  
“你是不是哮喘发作了？”Stevie问，他甚至都没有把目光从电视屏幕上移开。Slash恶狠狠地盯着他那愚蠢的金毛脑袋。  
“没呢，他只是缺少关注。”Axl嘟囔着，不安地用记事本拍打着大腿，他大概终于写不出歌词了。  
“别理他，等下他就会停了。”Izzy听起来快要睡着了。  
“我恨你们！我现在遇到困难了好吗！”他大叫着，扬起双手，“你们难道没有一个人看得出这对我的健康造成了多大的影响吗？”  
“致以我最诚挚的哀悼。”Axl话里带刺。Slash把双臂抱在胸前哼了一声。  
“你为什么要告诉我呢，”他低声抱怨，“我本来还是可以继续没发现这件事，过得很快乐还有人照顾我。一切都和以前一样！”  
“呃，他最后还是会想要操你的。”Izzy眯着眼睛说。  
“想想等他要操你屁股的时候你才意识到事情不对的样子。”  
Slash惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“如果他已经干过这事了呢？”  
所有人都大笑起来，只有Slash还在大喊：“操，我认真的！你说他在我睡觉的时候亲了我，万一他也破了我的处了呢？”  
“Slasher，如果那样你会醒的。”Steven笑得上气不接下气。  
“而且你第二天会一瘸一拐的，一坐下就痛的要死。”  
“你好像懂得很多啊，”Slash怀疑地瞥了Axl一眼，“有经验？”  
“我在打断人的手肘这件事上也很有经验，要演示给你看吗？”  
Duff拿着一个小盒子从前门进来的时候，Slash正准备向Axl投掷一个沙发垫。  
“嗨小伙子们，”他打了个招呼，把围巾从脖子上解下来。Duff绕过沙发，走到Slash后面，把自己的下巴搁在他那头卷毛上。“要是你觉得好点了，我给你带了个小礼物。”他把那个小盒子拎到Slash眼前，Slash一把抓了过来并飞快地打开了它。  
“红丝绒蛋糕？”他吸了口气，口水都快掉下来了。突然间他就感觉好太多了。  
“谢谢你，”他把头往后仰，给了Duff一个微笑，然后他的眼睛又一次瞪大了因为Duff俯下身来和他接吻，他的笑容立刻消失了。Duff哼着歌对他微微一笑，又深情地吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后直起了身子。  
Slash迅速看了Axl一眼，他的双颊通红。Axl对他挤挤眼睛。  
这些吻都是从什么时候开始的……为什么他从来都没有注意到呢？  
当他认真回想的时候，他发现Duff真的经常亲吻他的头发，有时候是前额。因为这种情感是无害的，他从来都没有多想过，老天爷啊……他的头开始疼了。他得他妈的吃点丝绒蛋糕。  
“嘿，你不是说你生病了吗！”Steven谴责他，“大骗子！至少给我留半块吧！”  
“滚，”Slash嘴里塞满蛋糕嘟囔着，冲他最好的朋友吐舌头，“这是我的。”  
“对，给你自己也找个sugar daddy去。”Izzy以Duff在厨房听不到的分贝说。  
“说真的闭嘴吧。”Slash说着，从他目前唯一的安慰——这块蛋糕上又舀下一块。  
“你的胃已经好了吗？”Duff笑着问，坐到他旁边的沙发上，搂着他的肩膀。Slash有点紧张。  
“啊……对，”他结结巴巴地说，继续往嘴巴里塞剩下的蛋糕这样他就不用讲话了。有点塞得太多了，他几乎没法嚼它们。  
“你看起来好像一只贮存坚果的花栗鼠。”Duff被逗乐了，戳了戳他鼓起的脸颊。  
“噢，Slash很爱囤坚果的。”Axl俏皮地笑着。Slash把他的眼睛紧紧闭上了。  
“他喜欢那些坚果在他嘴里的感觉，”Izzy加入了这场游戏。  
“真的吗？”Duff捏了捏他的肩膀，问道。  
“没有什么比早上含着一嘴坚果更爽的事了，是不是，Slash？”Stevie嘻嘻笑。  
Slash让他的头发掉到前面来挡住眼睛，他的脸又通红了。Duff靠过来贴在他耳边说：“我明天早上一定会记得这个的。“他的声音压低后有些沙哑。Slash在他试图吞下一小块蛋糕的时候呛着了，他吓得身体前倾，疯狂咳嗽来清理气管。他感觉到Duff在轻柔地拍着他的后背，然后他才把那一小块嚼烂了的蛋糕咳出来。他抽了抽鼻子，揉揉他湿润的眼睛，在吞下一块之前认真咀嚼着。  
“甜心你还好吧？“Duff轻抚着他的后背，关切地问。Slash点点头，然后猛地抽搐了一下因为Duff的手正随着他的意愿逐渐下移，他的手指在Slash牛仔裤的边缘舞动，并在裤缝处挑逗着他。  
“我……我突然好累！”他大声说，站起来并在自己和Duff之间拉出一个安全距离。“我要上床去了。”  
“现在就累了？”Duff问，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，Slash意识到他以为自己在暗示……到卧室去做这种事。哦操他妈的，不是啊！他的意思就是字面意义上的睡觉啊！  
“我得去冲个澡，”他的声音尖得反常，并不停用拇指戳着自己的肩膀，“然后马上睡觉，我真的非常非常累了……”他越说越轻，迅速掉转身子从走廊跑走了。操，他觉得自己现在身处阴阳魔界。  
这下他该怎么办呢？！

**Author's Note:**

> 没了，我为sluff贡献了我的第一次翻译，应该有挺多不足的地方欢迎指出来……  
> 最后那里的阴阳魔界原文是the Twilight Zone，我只知道这个电视剧梗但我不确定这里是不是这么用的。  
> 原文超级超级超级可爱，大家快去给原作者kudo和评论让她继续写后续…我好想看…  
> 老duff真的太可了………


End file.
